


Punishment

by Setsuna24



Series: To Tame A Dragon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, OOC Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a boiling point. When it comes to Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter – who has been under pressure from Ron and Hermione to start a DADA class as well as driven to great anger he keeps bottled up by Umbridge – has reached his boiling point and on a cold day at Hogsmeade, right after the meeting at Hog’s Head, the young hero decides to teach the Malfoy heir a lesson he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Order of the Phoenix this morning and all through the movie I could not help but think who much of a prick Malfoy is and that someone should have put him on his place a long time ago or at least knock him down a peg or two. Those thoughts are where this was born from.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Punishment**

Harry Potter left Hog’s Head with his two friends. They were the last to leave the meeting place so as to not arouse suspicion. He was tired, he was annoyed and he was still angry about the things said in the meeting as well as what he had been going through thanks to the pink frog. It was all made worse by the second, Ron was being his usual clueless self and Hermione wouldn’t shut up. Harry loved his friends, truly he did, but even them were grating at his nerves at the moment. He needed some time alone to clear his head before he punched someone; he needed a way of release.

Who knew release came in the form of one Draco Malfoy.

Shortly after leaving Hog’s Head he had told his friends he needed to take a walk to think about how he would go about the DADA classes and to come up with a place for them to practice. They had complained and wanted to join him but somehow he managed to convince them to let him go for a walk alone.

He had been walking for a bit and his feet had led him to the Shrieking Shack, the one place where not many people came to and he was sure to get some quiet time on his own. Apparently he was not the only one looking for some time alone, as he was sitting on a large stone looking at the Shack and thinking about what his life had been like since he could remember a voice pulled him out of his reverie. It was a short lived surprise that he was alone since the blond was usually followed by two to four of his goons.

“Well, well, if is not the boy-who-lived. What are you doing here alone Potter? Did your loser friends ditch you? Only the king of losers would be ditched by other losers. Are you the king of losers Potter? You must be.”

Draco snickered at his witty words and Harry grated his teeth trying not to lose it.

“Go away Malfoy. I’m not in the mood for your little games.”

“Not in the mood? Ha! That’s rich Potter, for someone who likes attention so much it should be an honor to you that one such as me even acknowledges your presence. Seeing as even the Mudblood and the ginger traitor ditched you.”

Harry groaned and stood up, he walked to Malfoy and stood a little over three feet away from the blond boy. He was angry to begin with and the idiot was making it worse with all his taunting.

“Go. Away. Malfoy.” He hissed.

“Or what?”

 _‘Or what? Or what? Or what? Or What? Or What?’_ The words danced around his head and his nose flared in ire. It was too late, Malfoy had managed to push him over the edge of his patience.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the annoying prick. Who in turn pulled out his own and stood in a defensive stance before him, widening the distance between them slowly. They were at a standstill, almost like cowboys at a sundown duel, watching each other’s movements with hawk-like gaze as not to miss a single twitch of a muscle.

They moved suddenly, fast, and almost at the same time. Harry was faster.

“Alarte Ascendare!” He said and docked to the right.

“Mucus ad Nauseam!” Yelled Malfoy.

The spell went a little to the left and missed Harry by about an inch at the same time that his body was thrown up in the air and he was launched with great force to a tree. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was Harry walking toward him.

As he stood before the prone Malfoy heir, Harry thought about how sick he was of this kind of bullshit happening to him all the time. How angry he was and how the little fight between him and Malfoy had not even come close to satiating his need to for once not be the one given shit to.

He saw the boy was injured and did not want to get in trouble, no proof no problem he thought. So harry took Malfoy in his arms before the blonde’s goons or his friends appeared looking for either of them and directed his steps to the Shrieking Shack.

He moved to the second floor and placed the still out boy on the dirty floor, there was blood on his hands and in a moment of panic he kneeled by the body to check for injuries. There was a small piece of branch from the tree imbedded into the juncture of Malfoy’s hip and thigh.  Harry pulled the stick out carefully and tried to examine the bleeding cut. He could not really see much of it through the dark fabric of Malfoy’s pants so he unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned the pants and lowered the zipper after moments of hesitation. _‘Malfoy will never know.’_ He thought himself. _‘He is still passed out.’_

He lowered the pants to Draco’s knees and found the bleeding spot healing it quickly with a spell and cleaning the black pants with another, and then he stopped. His hand was still resting on those creamy white thighs. Malfoy’s skin was warm, soft, and flawless. The kind of skin someone with many years of pampering and not a moment of hardship would sport. He envied it, coveted it with all his heart.

He wanted Malfoy to feel how he felt, to be humiliated and humbled, to learn a lesson.

Had he thought better or longer about things he might not have done what he did, but Harry Potter’s mind was a tumult of dark emotions, he was not thinking at all.

He took Malfoy’s Slytherin green tie and used it to tie the boy’s hands to the old iron leg of a bed. Harry transfigurated some objects in the room into pillows and propped the still out Draco onto his knees, pulled the green silk boxers down and shoved them into the Slytherin’s mouth, then he used some conjured water to bring him back to consciousness.

 Draco awoke startled, he tried to scream but found it useless with his mouth gagged. He frantically looked from side to side until he saw Harry next to him.

“What the hell Potter?” He tried saying as he realized the position he was in, but it just came out as muffled noise.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson in humility Malfoy. One that you will never forget, and for the rest of your life, every time you see my face or hear my name you will remember this night and why you should have left me alone.” Harry’s voice was dark and menacing, it made Malfoy shutter and widen his eyes in fear.

Harry’s fingers trailed a path from the back of Draco’s knees to his soft round buttocks and he registered his state of undress from the waist down.

He watched with widened eyes over his shoulder as Harry’s hand lifted from his pale cheek into the air to stop well above Harry’s head. In horror he realized what was going to happen and tried to move away before the hand came down on his flesh.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

The sound filled the silent room and whimpers soon followed them as tears left the gray eyes of the trembling blond.

“You have never been spanked Malfoy? I bet you never have; if you had you would not be such a pompous prick. I’ve been spanked before, never for something I did or deserved though, you however… you deserve this, you deserve punishment.”

Harry turned his attention to the other cheek, it was still alabaster white in comparison to the now rosy and hand printed one.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Malfoy was sobbing now, a silent sad sound that did nothing to quench Harry’s raging emotional tumult.

He wanted this boy who made his life impossible since the moment they first met to hurt, to be ashamed. Holding the small hips in place with his hands, slowly he leaned forward and touched his lips to the rosy cheek, opening his mouth slowly so Draco could feel every moment of it and sank his teeth into the soft flesh, the bite pulling a strangled cry from the blond.

That act, that single act he had not really thought about before doing, opened a whole new door to the humiliation of Draco Malfoy. Harry’s pupils dilated with another emotion, one he had yet to feel for someone else before this moment, lust.

He knew now what he was going to do. Surprisingly he also actually knew how to do it too. His cousin didn’t know Harry had heard him with one of his wrestling friends when a different kind of wrestling was going on in Dudley’s room one day that Vernon and Petunia were not home, but Harry had heard it all, he had seen some of it even. Dudley’s ‘friend’ had given him some books before leaving that afternoon and seeing a boy who never read immersed into a book had made Harry curious to no end, so he stole one of the books when his cousin was not looking and read it from cover to cover. He had learned the basics from that book he stole from Dudley and was about to put the theory into practice.

After a moment’s hesitation he leaned forward again but this time his mouth did not land on the fleshy cheeks but between them. Malfoy was still looking at him over the shoulder with his teary gray eyes but now shook his head from side to side. The hands at the hips moved down to the rosy cheeks and spread them apart, Harry’s wet tongue exited his mouth and pressed into the pink flesh of Malfoy’s most private area wrenching a strangled and humiliated gasp from the blond as well as more tears as the tongue drew circles over the tight pucker.

He continued to lick and tease the tight hole with his tongue until it began to soften and allow the tip of his tongue to enter it when he pressed into it. Harry moved back and looked at Malfoy’s lowered head before continuing. His index finger began the slow circles over the boy’s entrance and started to push in. Malfoy’s lowered head shot up at the invasion, his gray eyes met emerald ones once more as the finger began a slow pumping in and out of him.

“How does it feel Malfoy? To be underneath me, feeling what I’m doing to you and having no way to stop it? How does it feel to be at someone else’s mercy knowing you will get none? If only the other Slytherins saw the Malfoy heir, I bet they would laugh at you.”

Harry continued to pump his finger in and out but now he leaned over Draco’s back to whisper into his ear.

“Call me four eyes Malfoy, call me all the names you call me once more.” He said inserting a second finger and resuming his pumping. “Call me anything you want, no one will hear you and your daddy won’t come to your rescue.”

He scissor his fingers and separated them as much as he could inside the sobbing Slythering to widen him as much as he could and placing small slow licks upon the gaping hole. He realized minutes later that Malfoy’s little sobs had at some point become reluctant little moans and he smirked at the confused blond.

“You little whore; you are liking this, aren’t you? So much for prideful Draco Malfoy, you are nothing but a slut… you have no pride. Look how you are moaning, I’ll give you something better to moan about don’t worry, by the time I’m done with you that greedy little hole sucking my fingers in will be plenty satisfied.”

Harry moved his fingers around, looking for that spot he read about in Dudley’s book and knew exactly when he had found it as Malfoy arched his back and lifter his head in a muffled scream. He continued to assault that little bundle again and again as his hand came to grasp Malfoy’s weeping erection and began pumping it in time is his finger’s invasion.

“Look how hard and wet you are down here.” He said grasping the hard flesh tighter. He took some of the pre-come with his finger and painted Malfoy’s slim lips with it as if to prove a point then went back to jerking him. “You really enjoy this don’t you? To be treated this way, you who come from a noble family and are always on top of others. You enjoy being beneath for a chance, not having control over things.”

Harry pulled and pumped faster and the slender body beneath his trembled uncontrollably as Malfoy came into his hand. He moved closer to Malfoy’s head and kneeled next to him so the blond could see what he was going to do. Malfoy began crying in shame once more once he registered Harry slicking himself with his own come and jerking off to full mast, he knew what was coming, and it made his stomach sink to know that the boy he hated was using his own release as lubricant.

He watch the dark haired boy stand up and walk back to his original position behind him to kneel once more between his legs and braced himself for what was to come.

Harry grasped the slim hips and kept them still once he had aligned himself with Malfoy’s entrance. He pressed forward slowly, wanting the Slytherin to feel every second and every inch of his defilement. Who would have thought Harry and Draco’s first time would have been with each other? If someone had suggested it to either of them before this very moment they would have hexed that person to kingdom come for even daring to suggest such a preposterous occurrence.

Slightly tanned hips met unblemished white ones as Harry buried himself all the way to the hilt on Draco’s virginal heat. He groaned feeling the tightness around him gripping him to pleasure filled insanity and savored the feeling for a few minutes. For Draco the feeling of being so completely filled, of being impaled on someone was at first painful and then strange and mortifying.

He felt Harry slowly pull out and then slam himself in all the way to the base again and again and again. The pace was increasing gradually and Harry angled himself to hit that spot again as he pushed in. He couldn’t help it, every time Harry hit that spot a fire in his groin grew bigger and hotter, he knew he would end up coming if this continued on and it terrified him that he was made to feel this way by another boy and that the boy who was doing such shameful things to him was none other than Harry Potter.

By now he was so close that he had begun to mindlessly moan underneath the underwear in his mouth, Harry leaned again over his back and removing the gag whispered again into his ear as he grabbed the hard flesh between the smooth while thighs again and began to jerk it.

“Let me hear you Draco.” It was the first time Harry ever called him by just his first name and somehow the words were like a lightning that went from his ear straight to his cock. “Let me hear you moan so wantonly, so shamefully with the-boy-who-lived inside you. Let me hear you come.”

Harry sped up and pounded into him with great force as he spoke, jerking him at the same speed. Draco was horrified at the way he screamed his release with all the air in his lungs and filled Harry’s hand with come again, he was appalled at the way he twitched around Harry’s invasive flesh. Five hard thrusts later he felt jets of warm liquid fill him and tears left his gray eyes again.

Harry searched in the pockets of Malfoy’s pants and pulled out what he was looking for; he took the jade green handkerchief and pulled out of the blond. Using Malfoy’s embroidered handkerchief and cleaned himself. He was not going to clean Malfoy but something occurred to him to rub salt in the wound of Draco’s disgrace. He used the piece of cloth to clean the boy with it, noticing that despite his preparation Malfoy had tore slightly and a few drops of blood mixed with the milky substance coming out of the boy’s abused rear. The crowning jewel of the act was when he used the soiled handkerchief to scoop up the rest of Malfoy’s come from his hand and the creamy white thighs and placed the come and blood stained cloth into the blonde’s pocket.

“Here, a gift for you Malfoy. So you remember today and what happened here and hopefully learn something from it.” He said untying the sobbing Slytherin. “Now, don’t go around talking to people about this. You have a lot more to lose from this than I do and I doubt your father will be proud of you if this gets known.”

“I won’t say anything, please don’t tell anyone.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Harry stood up, fixed his uniform, and cleaned himself of the Shack’s dust. He walked toward the room’s door leaving Malfoy still on the floor propped by the pillows. He stopped before the door and before leaving spoke one more time.

“I trust you know your way out and will be discrete about your present discomfort.”

He heard a faint “yes” and continued on his way out. Now he did feel good, actually, he felt better than he had in years. Harry walked to the Three Broomsticks, where he figured his friends must be waiting for him to walk back to Hogwarts and finding them there was welcomed with smiles by unsuspecting Ron and Hermione.

“Feeling better Harry?” Asked Hermione

“Yes, actually.” He answered with a smile of his own.

“I guess you just needed a nice long walk on your own or something like that mate.” Said Ron

“Yes something like that. We should get going now, it’s getting late.” He answered and the three walked back to school talking about what spells they should practice in their newly founded club.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this little piece of the stuff that goes on in my mind. Please review and let me know what you think and if you liked it. 
> 
> Up Next: Confusion 
> 
> Followed By: Acceptance and Goodbye
> 
> Look forward to them.
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
